Forgotten one
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: After waking up in the end of Battle City, Mai couldn’t remember anything. She lost her memories of the whole gang including a certain blond. Can Joey help her regain her memories?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I decide to rewrite The Forgotten one that I adopted from before. I noted a few things I didn't like that much and some scenes that are missing. The rating may go up not sure as of yet. This originally belong to Luthien-Anwaman, who gave me permission to continue with The one forgotten that's now called Forgotten one and Conflict Duel Tournament.**

**Sayen: Rewriting an adopted story? You're going to rewrite your other adopted fic to?**

**Arashi: Yes Sayen I am. Now that you're here can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sayen /Rolls eyes/: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh.**

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

Summary:

After waking up in the end of Battle City, Mai couldn't remember anything. She lost her memories of the whole gang including a certain blond. Can Joey help her regain her memories?

________________________________________________________________________

Forgotten one

Prologue: Darkness

All she could see was darkness. It swallows, envelop, and drown her. When she held her hands in front of her nothing was there. She couldn't remember seeing anything. Was there a thing as sound? When she called out no sound could be heard. She didn't remember hearing anything. Is there a thing known as sound?

Finally after an eternity had long past, she saw a dot of light in the center of her vision It turn into a slit then expand across her whole vision. It's blinding after being in complete darkness for so long. As she held her hands in front of her, the sight of brilliant colors of the white cut-off elbow length gloves and lightly tan skin greeted her amethyst eyes.

It wasn't long after the transition into the blinding light faded away, she got her sight back. She felt an uncomfortable bed beneath her. Slowly sitting up, she shook her head to clear the fog in her mind. She found long, pale blond hair flowing over her shoulders. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She notices her outfit contain a tight white vest and a purple micro-mini skirt.

Suddenly the sounds of running footsteps attracted her attention from outside of the door. A group of teenagers burst through the door led by a goofy-looking teen with golden-blond hair. He froze immediately at the site of her sitting up. The other teens skid to a halt behind him. The look of disbelief dance in the brown eyes along with another emotion she couldn't quite identify. He rushes forward wrapping his arms around her after hesitating for a few moments.

"Mai, I thought…I'd lost you…for good." He whispers in her ear. His voice sound ragged to her.

She became frighten as the teen pulled her closer to him. Who was this boy? And what did he call her? She pushed him away causing the blond to step back, confuse and hurt look in his features. She could have sworn tears form in the sweet brown eyes of the teen in front of her.

She didn't pay attention to the strange lurch in her heart at the site of the tears. She didn't even know the guy. Her mind swells up with many questions but she voices the most important one.

"Who are you? Where am I? Wait…who am I?"

________________________________________________________________________

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I hope it's a bit more better then it was the first time. Please read and review.**

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I hope you did the like the first chapter/ Prologue. I'll figure out how to extend certain things for the chapter and so forth.**

**Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh.**

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

_*Memories/Flashbacks*_

-Time/ location change-

**Recap:**

_She became frighten as the teen pulled her closer to him. Who was this boy? And what did he call her? She pushed him away causing the blond to step back, confuse and hurt look in his features. She could have sworn tears form in the sweet brown eyes of the teen in front of her. _

_She didn't pay attention to the strange lurch in her heart at the site of the tears. She didn't even know the guy. Her mind swells up with many questions but she voices the most important one._

"_Who are you? Where am I? Wait…who am _I?"

* * *

Ch. 1 Memories

* * *

"How can she… Why… can't she ….She can't be…," Joey stutters, his head hung really low that his blond bangs covers his eyes from view.

"Joey we know that you're upset. Mai's time in the shadows must have taken her memories of everyone she knew or loved. There's nothing that we can do. I'm Sorry, Joey." Yami tells his friend guilt bubbles in his heart. His eyes full of pity as were everyone else's. This is to much for the blond. He buried his face in his hands and begins to tremble wondering what he did wrong. Téa pats his back sympathetically

"Should we bring her back in again?" Tristan asks quietly.

Yami nods solemnly as Tristan signals to one of the Kaiba Corp doctors standing near the doorway. The doctor returns the nod opening the electronic sliding door to the medical room. Another doctor leads in a confused, timid-looking woman who sits down shyly.

"So…my name is Mai. I'm a duelist in the Battle…City?" She glances up as one of the doctor's nod in confirmation. "Tournament and I've been unconscious and now have amnesia. Does that sound about right?"

"I'm afraid so, Mai. I suppose we better reintroduce ourselves. I'm mostly commonly known as Yugi although I'm sometimes called Yami. It's rather a long story," Yami explains seeing the confuse look on the woman.

"Name is Tristan Taylor and this is Serenity Wheeler," Tristan adds quickly before Duke could have the honors of introducing the girl. While scowling at the brunette, Duke introduces himself as well. Mai turns her eyes on each of them as they introduce themselves fixating their faces in her mind.

"Téa Gardener and this is… Joey Wheeler." Téa said quietly, indicating the nearly silent male sitting near her. Mai's lost and confuse face soften as her eyes rest upon him. He looks up silently, his eyes red and tears streak face made it evident he's devastated.

"So…you and…Serenity…You're both brother sister?" She asks finally thinking over the introductions noting that their last names are the same as a long awkward silence follows before Joey nods.

Their strained conversation was interrupted by the door sliding open. A tall man in a white trench coat enters with a shorter boy.

"Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba I assume you heard?" one of the doctors question, moving aside respectfully. Kaiba incline his head slightly as most of the group stood up. Only Joey and Mai remain seated.

Kaiba approaches with a firm stride addressing the group. "I apologize for the mental injuries that seem to affect Ms. Valentine. Unfortunately there's little we can do about it."

"What do you mean you can't do anything about I? Kaiba I don't care how much it cost you, you gotta fix her up!" Joey yells, springing to his feet. Kaiba glances at Joey without the usual glare or sneer then turns around walking to the door.

"I'm sorry Wheeler, but there's nothing we can do." he murmurs quietly before leaving the room. Mokuba glances back apologetically then follows his brother. Joey sinks back down into his chair burying his face in his hands.

"This is too much…It wasn't meant to be like this! Yuge, after you beat Marik wasn't Mai suppose to be fine? She's free from the shadows now but she's not Mai. She doesn't know who she is. So what can we do about this? 'NOTHING,' KAIBA SAYS!" Joey explodes, making everyone in the room flinch.

"Joey, it's not her fault. Do you think Mai want to lose her Memories? You know how much we all meant to her-" Tristan's eyes burn with tears"-how much you meant to her. Do you think she would just give all that up?" He demanded. "Mai must have fought but the shadows won. There's nothing we can do Joey." the brunette hopelessly lowers his eyes to the floor.

"Don't give up like that guys! Mai's not lost to us. She's still somewhere hidden in some corner of her mind. Mai, do you remember anything at all before the shadows?" Tea queried quickly turning to the woman in question. Mai got startle at being ask a question consider it for a moment.

"I…I remember someone laughing…it was frightening…" She muses aloud straining her almost nonexistent memory. "I remember something about…a strange stick….or something…" She falters glancing at Tea then Yami receiving two encouraging nods. "It was… gold with a strange looking eye engraved on the front, "she finishes softly.

"That's good then since that's something from before…before," Tea finish uncertainly. "Is there anything you remember about yourself?"

"I….I can't remember…anything…," Mai struggles averting her gaze from them. Both Yami and Tea exchange a meaningful look.

"Oh well, we've got something to work with. There must be a trigger, something that will unlock all of your memories. Now when you lost your memories the first time Joey brought it all back. But we have no stressful circumstances and most of your memories were still in tact. This means we're back to square one." Yami concluded with a displeased frown

"I've lost my memory before this..?""Once before," he affirms, "that also because of the shadows. You began to forget your friends…us. But then Joey broke you free of it. You and Joey were….very close. This was right before you were locked in the shadows again.""Oh…How close is very? Were we…?"

Her sentence gets interrupted by the humming of the door opening. Kaiba strode in once more." I hate to interrupt but the blimp is taking off. We're going to blow up the island."

* * *

The gang huddles on the stadium floor keeping close together for warmth. Mai stood off to one side hugging her arms.

"Thank you for participating in the Battle City tournament. All finalists will find a large sum of money in their bank accounts when they next check as a consolation prize. Yugi, you will find a larger sum as your prize money. Miss Valentine you will also find an equivalent amount to help you through this….illness. I once again apologize for any damage cause to anyone during this tournament. This tournament has now officially ended. Congratulations to all participating duelists." Kaiba announces loudly as his voice echoes around the stadium. When his speech was met with silence he nods slightly to the gang as a good bye before reentering his jet. Large gusts of wind announce its departure.

Mai shivers as the shape of the jet, a large blue dragon had stirred something in her mind.

*_Several sharp shrieks, a five headed dragon and sadness, terrible sadness.*_

"Mai…" A quiet voice and shuffling footsteps accompanied Joey, his face red as Mai gives him a half-smile. "Here take my jacket."

"No its not that….I'm not cold.""But Mai you were shivering."

"I remember something…something about a five-headed dragon. I was just looking at Mr. Kaiba's jet, the blue dragon and-""The virtual world! You remember the Mystic Dragon! Mai that's great!" Joey moves closer a huge grin spreading across his face. Mai hums a slow, sad tune that Joey never heard before.

"Joey, I'm sorry…" She said suddenly. "I know that this is painful for you. Yugi said we were close."

"Yeah….but it doesn't matter so don't worry about it. It's not your fault and we can get you back. Like Yami said I've gotten you back before and I can do it again. I care for you Mai. I care for you so much…" He breaks off wrapping his arms around her. Mai returns the embrace cautiously.

"Are the two of you coming? We're going back to Yugi's house for an end of the tournament party. We can also see if there's anything there to help you Mai. "Tristan shouted

"Yeah, yeah we'll catch up with you in a few minutes," Joey replies loudly. Turning back to Mai, he smiles softly. "We'll get you back Mai, trust me."

* * *

"Can I get you a drink Mai?" Yugi ask from the kitchen

"Just some water, thanks, "She replies. "So the jet was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. You know this whole Duel Monsters thing does ring a bell. Did I have a card with…a feather on it?""You do have one in your deck, the Harpies Feather Duster." Joey answers, handing the card to Mai. She brushes her fingers over the surface.

"I think I remember some things. Well about the game in any case. I remember summoning monsters, magic, and trap cards. In fact I remember most of the rules. Why is that?"

"I guess you remember something but don't remember yourself, your past, or us. But you can remember knowledge just not memories. Does that make sense?""Yeah, it does somewhat. I'm just so lost. I mean my subconscious obviously remembers you guys since I feel comfortable and safe around you despite not knowing who you are. But it's confusing since I don't know who I am. With out a trigger there's nothing I can do. I'm just….no one."

"You're still Mai so it won't be long before you're the Mai we knew. I know what about looking at photos? They always help me remember things that I've forgotten," Tea said, grabbing a photo album from a stack under Yugi's coffee table.

Joey and Mai scoots closer to look over her shoulder. There were many old pictures of Yugi as a kid as Tea flicks through the pages the Yugi in the pictures gradually gotten older. Eventually, Tea stops at a page close to the back of the book.

"Oh…its perfect,' Mai murmurs surveying the photo in awe.

The photo has been taken during Battle City just before the finals. Mai whips out her digital camera getting a bystander to snap a shot of all of them together. In the center of the photo Yugi stood with his hand on the Millennium Puzzle. On his left was Tea with a hand on his shoulder while on his right Tristan grins widely. Serenity stood next to Tea smiling timidly. Next to Tristan, Duke smiles while Joey stood on his right. Joey stood with his arm slung around Mai's shoulder and her arm around his waist.

Joey leans forward eyes wide as he took the album gently from Tea's hands, staring into the photo whispering, "Wow, I'd forgotten we even took that."

He scans the picture pausing at each person in turn. When his eyes pass over the confident, smiling Mai he looks away shoving the album back to Tea.

"We never saw it coming. We thought it was just another tournament, another Duel Monsters game for us to beat but Yugi and I almost died. Bakura and Mai got trap in the shadows and now Mai…"He trails off his expression morose.

"None of us were ready, Joey. Despite Mark turning out to be good and everything but this tournament didn't really have a happy ending." Yugi sad sadly returning from the kitchen clutching some glasses.

Mai's eyes roam hungrily over the picture observing and memorizing each detail. She holds each individual in her mind recalling ass the details that she could remember about them. Then she began to attempt to learn something new from the photo. They were all very close that was much evident.

* * *

-Several hour-s later-

'See ya guys! I'll make sure Serenity gets home safely don't worry," Tristan calls from the door following Serenity into the front yard, Duke also bids good bye to the others as he left for his game shop.

Mai hands the album back to Tea. "Nothing," She answers simply.

"Oh, well its worth a try. It's always good to look at photos anyway," Tea replies smiling reassuringly at Mai.

"Its getting late," Yugi comments glancing at his watch. As if in agreement Joey yawns widely stretching his arms above his head. Tea chuckles as Mai smiles.

"Hey Mai, do you want to stay at my house for a while? Since you know…who you are or anything…it would probably better if you stay with me. We can go and pick up some clothes from your place tomorrow," Joey replies eagerly. Mai glances at tea unsure as the brunette nods in agreement

"Sure Joey, I'll be there in a second." She drew Tea aside.""What's the problem, Mai?""I want to know more about Joey before I stay with him. Well, more specifically, about…us." Mai cast her eyes downward, blushing slightly.

Tea rather surprise answers obligingly, "Joey…cares about you deeply. You never dated but there was something there. During the tournament before your mind got lock in the shadows. Joey was willing to sacrifice himself to protect you from a potentially fatal blast. Yugi took the blast but the point is Joey never stop trying to get you back from then on. He end up taking the blast that could have killed you and he came close to dying. Joey would do anything for you. Just trust him. I know he seems a little cold at the moment but that because he's still in chock from losing you. Believe me he would never do anything to hurt you."

Mai nods taken back but please from the information she got from Tea. If she had to recover all her memories she's glad that she has someone to be there to help her.

"Are you ready to go Mai?" Joey asks offering his arm to her in a gentlemanly manner. Mai was unsure how she felt about it but links arms with him none the less.

"Come by tomorrow!" Yugi shouts as they exit. He shuts the door behind him turning to Tea.

"I sure hope this works…"

* * *

**Arashi: This is the revision of the whole story. The story is well completed but going to revise each chapter then post. Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares Begins

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Another chapter gone over and revise from before. Just hope its better then the first time around. I'll take the romance part more slowly this time around and just well hint at it mostly at times. **

**Disclaimer-still don't own Yugioh and never will at all**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_*Memories/Flashbacks*_

-Time/ location change-

**Recap:**

"_Are you ready to go Mai?" Joey asks offering his arm to her in a gentlemanly manner. Mai was unsure how she felt about it but links arms with him none the less._

"_Come by tomorrow!" Yugi shouts as they exit. He shuts the door behind him turning to Tea._

"_I sure hope this works…"_

* * *

Chapter Two: Nightmares Begins

* * *

Walking away from the game shop Joey lets out a soft sight going over what happen. He tries to think of ideas of something that would help her regain the memories she lost. He doesn't have a firmly set plan but he knows they could accomplish something with the help of their friends and the duel cards. 'Thank god I love on my own now so Mai doesn't have to deal with my dad and never has to find out about me being abuse or anything, ' Joey though as the silence between them rather comfortable then the one before on the blimp.

The blond didn't notice Mai's look of concern as she watch him closely trying to figure him out. 'A part of me knows that I can trust him but there's something more to him that I can't put my finger on it. I don't want his protection but he's loyally stuck by my side doing that not caring about himself. Who exactly are you Joey?' She reflects as they continue on their way to his apartment.

The night air sooths beautiful with its stars out could make anyone think that the two are on a date instead of going on their own way. Mai quickly note the small park they pass as something to check later on to think on matters. She could see the tan apartment building is not quite in the bad part of town or good but rather in the middle despite its slightly shabby look to it seems to radiant warmth and comfort. It just seems to be a home in the city for the blond teen besides her.

Joey opens the door letting her go in first giving her a chance to look around. Mai gazes around what appears to be a living room as a deeper part of her expects it to be messy but surprise to find it clean. In the middle of the room stood a light brown coffee table with a couple of magazines along with a book that she couldn't see what title it was. Two leather couches and a decent size TV seems to complete the room with several pictures on the walls and shelves.

Joey simply stands to one side while Mai gazes at all of the pictures from when the blond was a kid to current ones with the gang. She got shock seeing several with her in them and all of them include her closeness to the teen. She gazes at all the details in the pictures making a mental note to asking for those stories later when a certain picture of Joey and Serenity catches her eyes. The two siblings look like they are standing in front of the Statue of Liberty with smiles stretch across their young faces. 'They look happy as kids though it's sad they had to be separated in the end.' A voice spoke from the deeper part of the woman's mind. She didn't understand how she knew this but it seems to make sense since all the other pictures of kid Joey holds fakes smiles unless they are with someone else.

Mai could hear her name being called in the distance, "Mai."She blinks before gazing at Joey looking at him questioningly. "Huh? You said something Joey?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you want something to eat like pizza, Chinese, or something." Joey asks smiling slightly almost for a second he could have sworn he saw the old Mai standing before him.

"Pizza sounds good you can have whatever you want on it I'm not that picky." she adds as an afterthought.

Joey nods calling the pizzeria near by to order a meat lover's pizza. He sits near by on the couch allowing some space between them as an uncomfortable silence settling upon the room. Mai shifts in her spot twiddling with her hands rather uncomfortable ask the blond. "Joey, where am I going to be sleeping tonight?"

Joey scrunches his face into a thoughtful expression that seems adorable to Mai.

"You could sleep in my room while I'll take the guess room since still need to clear it up." he replies as the door rings signaling the pizza has arrived.

Joey gets up to get the pizza wanting to get a bit of space from Mai. Mai smiles slightly when a memory appears in her mind.

_*Flashback*_

_*Duelist Kingdom*_

_Mai walking through the forest looking for a spot to set up come as night begins to fall. The cold air feels chilly on her skin when a voice complains nearby about having no food. She heads in the direction till she sees Yugi and his friends gazing at the needle head teen as if he's an idiot. 'I'm not going to ask,' she thought quickly ready to walk until Yugi calls out her name. She's blaming it on dumb luck to be spot by that little group including the twerp that beat her and yet taught her a lesson._

_Mai gazes over her shoulder to see Yugi and Joey beckon her to join the group as the others smiles at her. She isn't going to admit to anyone much less herself that it felt nice being in a group instead of on her own. Yugi smiles happily curious what Mai has gone though so far as he asks. "How has the tournament been for you?"_

_Mai smirks answering staring at them in the eyes letting them get close to her subconsciously. "I'm doing pretty well so far though just two star chips a way till I could enter Pegasus's castle for the semifinal."_

_Growling sounds is heard through the camp getting Mai to raise a brow at the group in front of her as they all said at once. "You wouldn't happen to have some food?"_

_Mai nods laughing loudly at their relive expressions while getting her stash from her pack."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Mai blinks a few times finding her self back in the present to find Joey gazing at her with concern and anxious look in his brown eyes. She offers him a shaky smile hoping to appease him. He asks softly concern yet a part of him curious. "Mai, did you remember something?"

Mai nods trying to recall the memory as she retells what happen. "I think I was walking in a forest till I found you and the others giving Tristan a strange look as if he said something weird. Yugi sees me and beckons me to join you guys. Then the last thing I remember is you guys asking if I had food."Mai could feel the tears of frustration form behind her eyelids as Joey gives her a hug reassuring her once more she'll remember everything. She could feel her body relax in his arms leaning against him for support before pulling away. He gets them a slice of pizza each talking about anything but the tournament before getting ready for some sleep.

* * *

In Joey's room Mai slid into the warm bed exhausted after the long day she had. She stares at the ceiling going over all the information she receive from Tea about her and Joey before losing her memories. She couldn't understand why they never got together when it's obvious they really care about the other. She lets out a yawn curling up on her side with a soft smile upon her lips looking forward to the following day to be with her friends.

She didn't hear the door open when Joey checks up on her before going to bed. He smiles at her softly whispering under his breath. "I'll get you back Mai so don't worry."He goes into the guest room fast asleep before his head hit's the pillow. Half way through the night Mai shifts on the bed her face held pain and fear. Soft whines pass her lips as her dreams darken and found her self in the strange place. She closes her eyes tightly when the sound of evil laughter sends chills down her spine.

She whispers softly, "Joey…Joey where are you?"

The Voice calling out to her gets Mai to gaze around trying to find the location of its coming from. "You will never able to escape this time like you did before, my dear."Mai shivers more feeling her body spinning around in circles. The soft touch of sand on her skin made her open her eyes once more. She found sand lot of it around her and more is coming down above her. She could see her friends below her having fun on the beach. The sight of lavender eyes and the sadistic smile made her scream.

"No one will be able to save you not even the one you consider precious to you." The man continues to taunt her.

Out side of her dream Mai starts screaming waking Joey in the room besides her. "Someone…any one please help me? Joey, where are you? I need you!"

She could barely hear the sounds of the door being open and someone calling her name. The sounds of her hysterical screams chill the teen's blood as he shakes her gently in attempt to wake her up.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 My Protector

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Finish going over the next chapter and debating about its squeal to add it with this one or make its own story completely. **

**Disclaimer-still don't own Yugioh and never will at all**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_*Memories/Flashbacks*_

-Time/ location change-

Recap:

_She whispers softly, "Joey…Joey where are you?"_

_The Voice calling out to her gets Mai to gaze around trying to find the location of its coming from. "You will never able to escape this time like you did before, my dear."Mai shivers more feeling her body spinning around in circles. The soft touch of sand on her skin made her open her eyes once more. She found sand lot of it around her and more is coming down above her. She could see her friends below her having fun on the beach. The sight of lavender eyes and the sadistic smile made her scream._

"_No one will be able to save you not even the one you consider precious to you." The man continues to taunt her._

_Out side of her dream Mai starts screaming waking Joey in the room besides her. "Someone…any one please help me? Joey, where are you? I need you!" She could barely hear the sounds of the door being open and someone calling her name. The sounds of her hysterical screams chill the teen's blood as he shakes her gently in attempt to wake her up._

* * *

Ch. 3: My Protector

* * *

"Mai wake up it's alright. It's just a dream you're safe!" Joey tells the withering blonde as her hysterical screams sends more shivers down his back.

"AHHHHHH Somebody help me! Joey save me, nnoooooooo!!!!" Mai springs straight up tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Her screams slowly went down to whimpers causing each sound to break Joey's heart bit by bit.

He didn't move his hand from her shoulder as she gasp every so often along with whimpers and hiccups here and there. He slowly sits on the bed telling Mai everything is ok. Through tear filled eyes she looks at the teen comforting her when he doesn't have to.

"Joey?" Mai whimpers tears slowing down. She watch the teen nod as she flings her arms around his neck the tears coming back as she continues softly. "Too much sand every where and I couldn't move. I was stuck in an hourglass thing. I thought I recognize the voice that scares me. Joey please make it stop."

Joey hums a tune his grandmother used to do for him when he slept at her house to help him fall back to sleep. He listens to every word Mai is saying not quite believing his ears. He knew the bastard did something to her but he didn't know about the hourglass until their duel. Joey holds back a growl deep in his throat as Mai's head on his shoulder with her whimpers dying down in the night.

Sensing she's calming down enough he pulls a way when she grabs his hand asking softly. "Don't leave me alone can you please stay with me for the night Joey? I'm scared they will come back."

The teen sighs wondering what he should do at the moment. A part of him wants to stay by her side to keep the nightmares at bay then the other points out it may be inappropriate for that. He took one look in those needy purple eyes and knew he's a sucker when it comes to Mai. He lies next to her grabbing the blankets that were kick off some point earlier in her sleep and cover both of them.

"Everything will be fine Mai, I promise. I never break a promise." he whispers in her ear holding her close to him.

Mai breathing softens feeling safe in the blond's arms as she took in his comforting scent. Mai thought sweepingly before allowing sleep to take her to the land of dreams, 'Those words sound familiar somewhere. Though it's hard to remember where I heard them before. Maybe it won't be that bad staying here with him."

* * *

-Following Morning-

Mai wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. She gazes around the room trying to remember what happen still tired. She shrugs her shoulders allowing her body to fall back on the bed. There's something missing but couldn't put a finger on it. She automatically rolls to her side to see the spot where Joey slept the night is empty.

Remembering her dream somewhat, Mai felt more wide awake know that she didn't see the familiar blond anywhere close by. Feeling a bit scared remembering the words of what the voice said, Mai didn't notice the door open. A delicious aroma fills the air from the doorway. Mai gazes in that direction to see Joey holding a breakfast try with a plate of eggs, French toast, sausage, hash brown and a cup of juice. Next to the plate is a vase with a couple of white and yellow roses with a red rose in the middle. She could make out a beautiful tiger lily next to the roses. She blushes feeling almost like a queen for receiving her breakfast in bed. Mai isn't going to admit but she like being spoiled by the blond.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty for a moment I thought I would have to wake you up." Joey tells her with a cute smile on his lips getting Mai to return it.

Mai looks at him happy to know he's near by and sweet enough to make her some breakfast. Mai tells the blond as she cuts the French toast. "Joey, I didn't know you know how to cook.

Joey grins as he watches the amethyst eyes widen at the flavor of the food. She didn't expect it to be rich and delicious at the same time. Joey answers intently gazing away from Mai. "Yeah but not many people don't know that though. Not even Yugi or the others found out either. You're actually the first person to find out."Mai eyes widen at the confession as her thoughts swirl in her mind. 'I'm the first one to know this? Well at least I got a good friend that can no only take care of himself but knows how to cook. He'll make any girl happy that's for sure.' A light blush forms on her cheeks at her thoughts then could feel his eyes on her.

Joey sighs sadly still feeling guilty that he didn't tell her the truth about her being in his dream. Now because of him she lost her memories. He's not to sure if she'll be getting them back. He hope she did so he can tell her his feelings. She means the world to him and now because of a stupid mistake on his part he's not sure what to do. He can't tell any one of his guilty conscious. It's hard for him to lie next to her and keep the nightmares at bay. It hurt just staying awake and listen to her breathing in her sleep. Joey could feel it slowly eating at him. If he don't do anything soon it may just destroy him. He should be the one with the pain and suffering instead of Mai. She was an unexpected pawn in Marik's games to get to him and Yugi.

Mai gazes at Joey noting he's to quiet for her liking. A part of her knew he's never this quiet and worries her. She touch his hand only for him to accidentally twitch with out meaning to showing he's in deep thought/

"Joey are you alright?" Mai asks concern about the blond listening to her instincts about him. She couldn't help but have a feeling he's berating himself on the matter of her losing her memories.

"I'm fine Mai." Joey answers softly.

They ate in a comfortable silence in their own thoughts. Mai glances at him from the corner of her eyes. Part of her want to keep in him sight as another memory come to her. She froze not really sure what to expect and afraid.

_-Memory-_

_*Virtual World*_

_The bird like plane is coming to life thanks to Joey's card, Time Wizard. Mai grins at the teen as he wore what he called a rug. She watch the little time wizard happily ups around to help his master and friends before disappearing with a pop. Mai gives Joey a hug._

_She couldn't help the smile on her lips knowing they may have a chance to go home after saving Mokuba and Kaiba. She pulls away from the blonde getting on the plane. Joey stares after her with a daze look on his face as a small blush stains his cheeks from Mai hugging him._

_Yugi watches the scene before him with a smile thinking how perfect they are for the other. They do balance each out similar to Yin and Yang. Even the spirit of the puzzle couldn't agree more with his abiou._

_-Memory ends-_

Mai groans holding her head between her hands as the memory finishes. Joey looks at her with concern expression in his honey-brown eyes. They remind her of a puppy who's worried about their master and want to know if they are going to be alright. Joey rubs her back hoping it would help her ease what ever pain she must be in. Mai groans softly feeling the soothing movements of his hand.

She lift her head to see Joey grab the empty plates and cups taking them to the kitchen. He didn't come back making her think he's washing them then going to put them away. Little did she know just how much her protect blames himself for her predicament. Mai leans against the pillows waiting for the pounding to go away. She heard the phone ringing in the living room or somewhere because she heard Joey answer the phone.

"Hey Yuge what's up?"

"I'm going to ask her if she's up to going."

"Hold on for a second, 'kay Yuge. Mai feel like seeing the gang in a couple of hours?"Mai smiles thinking a change in scenery sound nice. She answers, "Sure why not."

Joey smiles in the living room listen to Yugi chattering away happy that Mai is feeling bit more better

"Yuge, we'll see you in a couple of hours." Joey hangs up the phone then getting ready for another day at the game shop to help Mai get some more memories.

Joey wants to wait for the right moment to tell the blonde his feelings for her are more then friends. He can wait a bit longer and hold most of his feelings for her under lock and key till she gets her memories. And hopefully by then he won't feel that guilty and not worthy for caring about her.

He make a promise he'll make sure nothing bad happens to Mai since the incident during Battle City. He felt anger towards Kaiba even though he could understand there can be nothing done. He could have tried to help Yugi and the others but no he doesn't care about anyone other then himself and Mokuba. Joey would protect Mai from everything even from his own feeling if he has to. Joey knew he doesn't deserve the goddess that captures his heart. In the end he'll be more of a problem for her down the road if she gets with him.

* * *

**Arashi: The chapter is complete with one more to go through and change. As you can see this deal with more of the pain that Joey is going through. **


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Slightly Closer

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I decide to make the squeal on its on though may do one-shots on it eventually about events but have to see on that though.**

**Disclaimer-still don't own Yugioh and never will at all**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_*Memories/Flashbacks*_

-Time/ location change-

Recap: _Joey wants to wait for the right moment to tell the blonde his feelings for her are more then friends. He can wait a bit longer and hold most of his feelings for her under lock and key till she gets her memories. And hopefully by then he won't feel that guilty and not worthy for caring about her._

_He makes a promise he'll make sure nothing bad happens to Mai since the incident during Battle City. He felt anger towards Kaiba even though he could understand there can be nothing done. He could have tried to help Yugi and the others but no he doesn't care about anyone other then himself and Mokuba. Joey would protect Mai from everything even from his own feeling if he has to. Joey knew he doesn't deserve the goddess that captures his heart. In the end he'll be more of a problem for her down the road if she gets with him._

* * *

Ch.4 Getting slightly closer

Joey and Mai walks out of the apartment in a comfortable silence. Cars pass by the two hurrying to their destinations. Mai watch from the corner of her eyes as the blond man next to her remains silent on their way to the game shop. She begins to wonder more about him. She knew there's something more to Joey that intrigues her but didn't know what. She hading the feeling he should be talking about anything but didn't say a word since leaving the apartment.

Her thoughts turn to his home life as she continues to watch him twitch as they pass signs in front of liquor stores advertising alcohol. She found it strange that his father isn't around. When Joey thought Mai wasn't looking he watch a small boy and his father spending time together walking to the near by ice cream parlor. He sighs sadly muttering under his breath getting Mai's attention. "He's lucky to have a father in his life while mine…it doesn't matter anymore."

Mai shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind at the following words. She has a feeling they'll haunt her till she goes over them. She want to ask Joey series of questions that been bothering her since she woke up earlier. Why did he stay with her the night before? Did he really mean what he said about not breaking a promise? What bothers her most is seeing the pain in that sweet puppy like brown eyes making him look years older then he really is.

Joey begins to think of the song his cousin, Jade, use to sing to him when he was small though he never learned the name of the song. Memories of her sing the song makes him laugh when his lullaby doesn't work. It also helps when his father hurts him and sings the song softly to help calm him down. Subconsciously the words came to mind while staring at the ground ahead of him and the words flow past his lips softly. "_Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker, You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah, Lookin' back on the things I've done, I was tryin' to be someone, I played my part, kept you in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart."_

As they continue, he kept murmuring the words mostly to himself forgetting Mai is besides him as he relieves all the memories of his childhood. His eyes darkens as the pain in his heart crept slowly forward suffocating him with the guilt in him after Battle City. He knew it's really his fault that Mai is in this predicament and has no idea how to help. How can he help her out when he can't get out of the mess he's in?

Mai stares in shock actually surprise to find Joey is really good even though it's soft. She remains silent listening more to the song as the blond sings a bit louder in a deep baritone voice similar to a warrior angel in heaven. She notice a couple of girls stopping what ever they are doing to watch the blond teen sing as he gets a bit louder. She didn't understand why she the sudden anger boiling in her veins as the girls just watch him with dreamy expressions in their eyes and face. Its starting to bug her more then it should. Besides why should it bother her when it's not her business?

Joey's voice softens as he nears the end of the song not once paying attention to his surrounds and the girls watching swoon and sighs. "_I'm here with my confession, Got nothing to hide no more, I don't know where to start, But to show you the shape of my heart, I'm lookin' back on things I've done, I never wanna play the same old part, I'll keep you in the dark, Now let me show you the shape of my heart."_

Mai rolls her eyes in annoyance as the girls continue to sigh dreamily at her friend. She's half tempted to put her arm around Joey as if to say he's mine so back off. She didn't know why that feeling comes along with the urge to snarl at them. One of the girls moves forward gazing at the ground shyly speaking to Joey.

"Hello Joey, it's nice to see you on this wonderful day." The girl asks smiling at the teen twirling her auburn hair around her finger with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Krista it has been a while hasn't it. So far nothing as of let that is interesting or I'll be able to tell you. What about you?" Joey replies with a smile not even noticing Mai's eyes begin to twitch.

Krista giggles softly flirting, "My day has been better now that you are here. Are you going to be busy tonight?"

Mai begin to see red as the auburn teen flirts with Joey Shamelessly. It took every once of her will power not to punch the girl in the face along with telling her to back off. She decide to interrupt remember they are suppose to meet with the others.

"He'll be busy tonight since our friends may plan to do something later. " Mai answers sweetly ignoring the red in her girl glares at Mai for a moment then turns to Joey with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"If you ever want to do something you have my number. See you later sweetie." Krista purrs as she walks off swaying her hips suggestively earring hollers and whistles after her.

Mai scowls then gazes at him to see the lost puppy look in his eyes. A strange feeling forms at the pit of her stomach as her heart fallen to the darkest hole. She's almost jealous of the girl all because of Joey is looking at her. Getting annoyed with herself and the blond she automatically smacks him on pure instinct that seems familiar.

"Ouch, why did you do that for?" he complains as he rubs the now tender spot watching the blonde scowl at him for no apparent reason.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue at all. It almost felt familiar that's about it." Mai replies puzzled. Joey groans under his breath as a thought came into mind. 'Of all things she had to remember was to whack me in the back of the head.'

* * *

Joey look straight ahead to see the game shop in sight as he turn to his companion, he notice a strange look in her eyes. It seems like recognition that appeared for a moment then disappeared as fast as it came and jealously. He blinks as a thought cross his mind. 'What is Mai jealous of Krista? She just a flirt that is his friend or a sister to him that likes playing around with bunch of guys loads of times so no harm done.'

She didn't want Joey to see the pain in her eyes but she knew it was to late when she saw him move closer to her. He asks concern in his voice, "Mai are you ok?"

Mai want to say yes but nothing came out so she didn't answer and move away somewhat. Joey sighs not understanding what her problem is. He didn't have another chance to ask as a familiar voice shouts out to them. "Hey guys, every one is already here waiting for you two."

Mai heaves a sigh of relief seeing Yugi walking towards them. At least it's a distraction for Joey to get off her back. She wants to be alone for a bit figuring out why the sudden feeling of jealousy for a girl she never seen before and not liking her that much. She shook her thoughts away bring herself to listen to the small conversation that Yugi and Joey are having

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it could be dangerous." Yugi asks getting more concern for his friend.

Joey sighs as he replies. "It might be the only way besides your plan we talk about on the phone this morning. Let it be for now until something better comes up."

'I can't tell the others my guilt about getting Mai in this mess. I hope there's a way to get her memories with out it being to painful. Maybe my father is right when he tells me I'm worthless.' Joey muses closing his honey-brown eyes in hope to get rid of the direction his thoughts turn to.

Mai glances between the two teens as they walk in the shop. She starts to get annoyed when Joey starts talking about the run in with Krista. She went behind him and smacks him a bit harder then earlier. Joey glares at her not even bother asking her why this time. While the rest of the gang smiles and laughs glad to see an old habit coming back.

Tea giggles asking Mai. "How are you this morning?""So far it has been fine and I'm slowly getting my memories I think." Mai answers looking thoughtful ignoring the blond's complains of her hitting him.

Tea grins at the blonde woman before grabbing Joey by his arm and pulling him out the room. The gang understood what Tea is up to expect for Mai. Only a few people notice the jealous look in their eyes that flash there for a moment then disappear. Not wanting the tension to get any worse, Ryou suggest softly. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sure why not." Tristan grins as he remembers the new movie that Jean Claude made before Battle City. Duke groans already having an idea what movie. Yugi sighs getting the drinks waiting for the movie to start.

-Outside the shop-

Tea looks as Joey who shuffles at his spot. She groans getting rather annoyed at him already for not saying anything. "Joey what's wrong?" The brunette asks concern for her close friend.

"Tea what if I can't help Mai? I know that it is my fault that she's in this mess. I want to talk too normally as I do before but I can't." Joey whispers as tears slowly appear in his eyes.

Tea understood Joey is holding some guilt about the incident. Even just a day it's starting to hurt him/ 'Joey please don't put the blame on yourself. Its no one's fault at all. We'll find away since we always do.' Tea muse wondering if Joey is going to say anything or keep it bottle up. He rarely spills when something is wrong with him as it is and seems to be worse after Mai's duel against Marik.

"I'm sure Mai will be fine and find a way to get her memories back. Let's head back inside." Tea suggests hoping her friend will be alright.

Joey nods in agreement as they walk back inside to see a movie is playing. Mai sits to one side remembering several things.

_-Duelist Kingdom-_

"_You are fighting for your little boyfriend?" Mai saw herself asking Tea whom she was dueling._

"_Yugi needs help saving his grandfather and he just lost a duel to Kaiba." Tea shouted._

_-Pegasus's Castle-_

_Mai dueling against Yugi as she called out to him "Got to face your demons head on."_

_-Battle city before the finals-_

_Mai driving in her car when she notice Tristan running with a girl with auburn hair with a pair of familiar hazel eyes and a guy with black hair and green eyes._

"_Mai, we got to get to the docks. Both Joey and Yugi are there with Tea and in trouble._

"_Please I just want to help my big brother."_

_-Battle city blimp-_

_Mai waved to Ryou as she continues her conversation with Tea and Serenity. While catching Joey and Kaiba in an argument about something and poor Mokuba sighing wishing that his brother could just get aong with Yugi and his friends._

Mai groans softly feeling a headache coming on then notice the gang looking at her with concern. She glares at them while snapping. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"Everyone stares a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. Yugi asks for the whole group. "Are you ok Mai?"

She rolls her eyes muttering under her breath. "I'm fine though I don't see why you are asking that."

Yugi ignores her comment glad to hear a bit of the old Mai in her voice. He question cautiously, "do you remember who we are Mai?"

Mai narrows her eyes in mock concentration drawling out. "You're Yugi Mouto with that Spirit who changes places at times. Tea is standing behind you and she talks about friendships during Duelist Kingdom. The shy white hair boy is of course Ryou. He's really sweet and shy at times. The needle point idiot is Tristan and the girlish looking guy with the dice in his ear of course is Duke. The girl they are fight over right now is Serenity and only two people missing really are Kaiba and Mokuba."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief expect for Joey. He could feel the familiar burning in his eyes. She didn't remember him at all but could with the others. He hope she remember him though the doubt is still in his mind. Tristan and Duke glance at the blond hoping he wouldn't be offended.

Ryou asks shyly worried with the others of this new development after realizing she miss one person's name. "Mai do you remember Joey?"

Mai bits her lips while staring at the blond teen that look partly hopeful then downcast. She couldn't really place him at all other then the feeling she knows him better then the people in the room. She answers truthfully, "Not really other then what I learn yesterday and parts of today."

Joey nods sadly feeling the hope crush being the pain. He wants her to remember so he can apologize for his stupidity during his duel with Odion and after also. He didn't notice she move closer to him till she whispers to him. "Sorry if I don't."

Joey answers back while hugging Mai as a fake smile appears on his lips. "Don't worry about it Mai. It's really my fault then yours. You already have my forgiveness since it should be the other way around. I promise to help you remember me…even if it means that I….never mind."

Mai wonder what Joey meant by the last part but chose not to comment feeling safe in his embrace. She could tell he's saying the truth. There is a chance for her to remember him and maybe things are a bit better.

* * *

**Arashi: The story ends here but I have an idea of a squeal in mind already. Some of the characters will have their Japanese name while others are the dub names. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. ^^**


End file.
